


Equilibrio

by NinaNyara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, available also in English, kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: Satele e Marr precisa ir em uma missão disfarçada.Juntos.Apenas os dois.Como um casal.





	Equilibrio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089591) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara). 



Satele e Darth Marr estavam liderando seus exércitos em conjunto contra os revanites para impedir que eles reviverem o Imperador. Trabalhando juntos conseguiram assustar a ordem de Revan, que agora estavam escondidos, mas a ameaça permanência.

Eles precisavam de uma pista e logo, pensou Satele ficando inquieta. Ela estava impressionada o quão bem ela e Darth Marr conseguiram manter os dois exércitos, que há três meses estavam tentando matar uns aos outros, trabalhando em conjunto. Sim havia ocorrido algumas brigas, surpreendentemente várias iniciadas por soldados, e um caso um jovem jedi. Os sith, fosse por medo ou respeito, obedeciam sem muitos questionamentos as ordens de Marr.

Caminhando para a tenda central de comando ela deixou seus pensamentos correrem sobre sua contra-parte sombria. Os dois eram estranhamente parecidos, ambos tinham papéis de liderança e eram bons nisso. Darth Marr a surpreendia, ele era muito mais calmo, justo e focado que seus companheiros sith. No início, principalmente na primeira semana, dizer que as coisas foram complidas era um entendimento. Ela teve que se esforçar para conviver com ele, mas depois de uma noite de vigília preenchido com fantasmas e debates filosóficos ela passou a achar a companhia dele… agradável.

Darth Marr nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas ele achava Grand Master Jedi Satele Shan extremamente forte. Além de obviamente muito atraente. Ele gostava de conversar com ela, ambos conseguiam discutir por horas sobre a força sem nunca dizer que o outro estava errado. Seu coração estava indo para um lugar perigoso, ele estava ciente disso mas não podia evitar.

– Bom dia, Mestra Satele, Darth Marr – Lana os comprimentou ao entrar. Ela aceitou uma fruta oferecida pela jedi. Não havia uma oportunidade de comer que Lana dispensasse, Marr pensou divertido.

– Bom dia Lana, você disse que descobriu algo novo. – Satele comentou sorrindo a olhando comer. Ela era uma sith interessante.

– Sim. Descobri quem sabe onde os Revanites estão. O nome é Zorû, um sith puro-sangue, ele que está fornecendo alimentos para os seguidores de Revan. O problema é que como ele é um sith puro-sangue não consigo fazê-lo falar.

– Por que você não o trouxe aqui? – Marr perguntou, sua voz mecânica ecoando nos ouvidos de Satele.

– Por que so os amigos dele podem ficar no mesmo prédio que ele. Tentei ser amiga dele mas ele, e a esposa, so são amigos de casais. Além disso, e a razão principal que eu não o arrastei aqui, se ele parar de se comunicar com os revanites eles iram sumir novamente.

– Então temos que nos tornar amigo dele. – Satele falou se sentando pensativa, como fariam isso?

– E temos que obter as informações sem prende-lo. – Marr complementou.

– Que bom que concordam – Lana respondeu batendo as mãos feliz. – Já preparei o navio para vocês e seus disfarces.

– O que? – A jedi perguntou em choque.

– Os únicos fortes o suficiente para invadir a mente de Zorû é vocês. E como precisamos de um casal e vocês são dois é perfeito.

Satele estava em choque. Lana queria que eles fingissem ser um casal? Ela nunca faria isso com um sith! Respirando fundo e se acalmando ela repetiu o código jedi em sua mente. Tinha que engolir seu orgulho, aquilo não era sobre ela ou Marr. Era sobre a galáxia e as pessoas que vivam nela. Faria isso por eles. Se perguntou se Marr aceitaria essa loucura.

– Muito bem. – Marr falou com sua calma característica concordando com o plano.

Ele não pode de deixar de sorrir para a expressão quase aterrorizada de Satele. Ele podia sentir sua confusão e sua fútil tentativa de engarrafar seus sentimentos. Isso era algo que ele odiava nos jedi: eles negavam a si mesmo. Aquela missão seria interessante, e perigosa.


End file.
